


Usually By Your Side

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity drabble. Concern appeared in Kara's eyes as soon as she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling near his bedroom window.





	Usually By Your Side

I never created Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl.

Concern appeared in Kara's eyes as soon as she viewed Reverend Amos Howell scowling near his bedroom window. ''Are you remembering your master?'' she wished to know after she approached him. Kara viewed Amos nodding at a snail's pace. 

''My master was by my side when I never preached. After he abandoned me...'' 

''I'm by your side,'' Kara said. She viewed the preacher's tears and heard him as he sobbed. She smiled and touched his shoulder. 

It was the next day when Kara stood by the preacher's side within a church. She scowled after the happy preacher began to sing.

THE END


End file.
